Love Can Hurt
by lunaserenitygreendaysokka
Summary: Aang masters Waterbending, and then they go to Kyoshi to learn Earthbending. Sokka and Suki quickly become BFxGF, and then the group meets... Jet? What happens after that? Read on! Much better summary inside. CHAPTER 10 up! Sokkax?, mild AxK
1. Arrival

A/N: Yay! I finally had time to write another story!

Summary- Aang finally masters Waterbending, and now it's time for him to learn Earthbending. They go back to Kyoshi Island, where they once again meet Suki, and she and Sokka are "boyfriend and girlfriend". Then one of Suki's best friends, Siara, comes to visit Kyoshi, and then Sokka starts to feel... uh... _different_. The bad thing is, they all are fighting off some Firebenders one day, and the group once again meets-- Jet? Suki quickly becomes Jet's friend, but Aang, Katara, and ESPECIALLY Sokka do NOT trust him at all. And Siara also agrees he's a lying, cheating jerk. But then... OH WHAT, LIKE I'M GUNNA GIVE IT AWAY? LOL! You'll have to read and find out for yourself! And please review! AND _NO FLAMES_, PLEASE! Lol Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender. Nick does. But I'm trying! MWAHAHAHA! -ties myslef to Sokka- me:Your gunna stay with me foreva! Sokka:HELP!

lol! Please R&R!

Britt (a.k.a. Sokka obsessed freak)

-Chapter 1- Arrival

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asked, getting very impatient. "I'm hungry!" The three of them were riding on Appa's back. They had just left the North Pole, and were on their way to the Earth Kingdom so Aang could learn Earthbending.

Aang rolled his eyes. "Relax, Sokka, we're almost there." He was steering Appa.

Katara looked up from digging in her duffel bag. "Yeah, don't have a cow!" she teased. "I found a pear in here. Eat it before you _do_ have a cow!" She handed her brother the pear and he took it with ease. "By the way," he said, taking a big bite out of that delicious pear, "where are we going?"

"Kyoshi Island," Aang replied smoothly, as if it were no big deal at all.

Sokka almost spit out his food. "Kyoshi Island?" he sputtered, his voice craking. He dropped the pear and his face turned bright red.

Aang and Katara were staring at him. "What?" Katara asked. "Are you just nervous because we're gonna see _Suki_ again?" She and Aang started cracking up.

"Uh..."

"Sokka and Suki, sittin' in a tree!" Aang mocked.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Katara finished. They continued laughing until Sokka spoke up. "Oh SHUT UP!"

Aang and Katara were all teary-eyed from laughing so hard. "But it's so cute!" Katara cried.

"Urgh!" Sokka groaned to himself. "At least I don't like _Aang_!" he teased, proud of his quick come-back.

Katara blushed, and gave her brother a dirty look. Aang changed the subject, as if it never happened. "We're here, guys!" he said happily as Appa landed.

They quickly slid off Appa's back, and then as they were unloading everything, they heard a voice. "Sokka? Is that _you_?"

They turned around to see a familiar face with white make-up on. "Suki!" Sokka yelled, running up to his old friend. He gave her a tight hug.

"It's so nice to see you again, Sokka!" Suki said, giving him another hug and a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Same here..." Sokka said, blushing. Then they noiced Katara and Aang giggling like crazy behind them.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?" Sokka shouted. Suki also giggled and walked up to Aang and Katara. "Hey guys!" she said happily. "What brings you to Kyoshi Island?"

"Hi Suki!" Aang said. "We're here so I can learn Earthbending. And so we can take a short vacation!" Suki laughed.

"How've you been?" Katara asked.

Suki smiled. "I've been good!" she replied. "Just waiting for my best friend Siara to come visit Kyoshi again this year."

"Who's Siara?" Sokka asked as he walked up beside Suki.

"Siara's been my friend since I can remember! She's fourteen, and she's a warrior, from a Water Tribe. And she's somewhat of a Waterbender. I can't wait until she comes! I _know_ you guys will like her!"

"She sounds pretty cool!" Aang said.

"Yeah!" Katara and Sokka agreed.

"And her older cousin, Tanya, is coming too," Suki added. "She's a really good Earthbender, so she can probably teach you some moves, Aang."

"Cool!" Aang said.

"I know a _great_ place for you guys to stay," Suki mentioned as she helped them unload everything off Appa's back. "It's not too far from here."

"That's good," Katara said, sounding relieved. "I don't want to sleep in another cave!"

"Can we eat something when we get there?" Sokka asked, putting his hand over his stomach. "I'm STARVING!"

"Oh, you're _always_ starving!" Suki said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Sokka blushed. "Wow..." he muttered to himself, sounding like he was dilerious or something.

Aang and Katara snickered. "Aw! That's so cute!" they said in unison.

"What?" Suki asked. "He _is_ cute!" She layed her head on his shoulder. Sokka's face turned an even darker crimson color.

"Now, come on, you slow pokes!" Suki said as she grabbed Sokka's hand and headed into town. (Now if Sokka's face was extremely red when she called him cute, imagine how red it was after _that_!)

A/N: Ok, _kind of_ a short chapter... But the others will be longer, I promise! So, like it so far? Please review, and tell me what you think! And, like I said earlier, no flames! I don't need anyone's rude criticism right now. I'm in a good mood! DON'T RUIN IT FOR ME! Lol!

Britt (Sokka obsessed freak)


	2. Old Friend

A/N: Here's chapter two! LOL Please review! I LOVE SOKKA!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Darn it!

-Chapter 2- Old Friend

"Here it is!" Suki said happily as she lead them into a big room with three comfortable-looking beds.

"Woah..." Katara cooed. "This is nice!"

"Yeah, I'll say!" Sokka said as they all dropped their belongings on the floor. "It's much better than any _cave_!" Then Momo hopped off Aang's shoulder and onto one of the beds, and quickly fell asleep.

"So..." Suki started, "do you guys want to take a walk around town?" she asked.

"SURE!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed Suki's hand and scurried out the door. Aang and Katara giggled, and then nodded.

-------

"And over there is the cave that Siara and I would always call our 'hide-out' when we were little kids," Suki said, pointing towards a small cave. "We would always spy on people, and if we got bored, we would practice fighting. She's really good at it too!"

"She sounds nice!" Katara said.

"Oh, she is!" Suki added. "I _know_ you'll absolutly love her!"

Then Aang glanced over at Sokka, who had Suki's hand in his. "Are you guys 'boyfriend and girlfriend' now?" he asked curiously as they continued walking around the town.

Suki giggled and gave Sokka a little smootch on the cheek. He blushed. "Does that answer your question?" Suki said.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Katara cried. "I _knew_ you liked her, Sokka!"

"I made it _that_ obvoius?" he asked. Aang and Katara looked at eachother and grinned slyly. And then they heard something.

"Suki?" asked a soft, female voice. They turned around to see two girls. One looked about the age of fourteen, and the other near eighteen, maybe.

"SIARA!" Suki shouted as she ran up to her friend and hugged her. "It's great to see you, Siara!"

"You too!" Siara replied. Then Suki pulled away from her hug, and looked at the older girl. "Hi, Tanya!" she said.

"Hey Suki!" Tanya replied with a wave.

"Oh, I want you guys to meet some friends of mine," Suki said as she led the two girls over to the others. "Siara, Tayna, this is Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Guys, these are my friends I've been telling you about, Siara, and Tanya." They looked at the two girls in front of them. Siara was tall -about Katara's height- and thin, had emerald-green eyes, long, amber-brown hair that she wore in a loose but neat poney tail at the base of her neck, and her close were navy blue, like that of the Water Tribe's. Tanya was taller than Siara, had long, black hair that she wore down, and big brown eyes. "Hi!" Katara and Aang said happily. Sokka stared at Siara. "Um... hi," he said. _Am I feeling ok?_ he thought to himself. But then he just shook that thought away.

Tanya waved, and Siara smiled. "Nice to meet you!" she said with excitement.

"Oh, guys, did I mention Aang here is the _Avatar?_" Suki asked.

"Woah..." Siara said, her eyes widening. "That is _awesome..._"

"Oh, Tanya, you should teach him some of your moves!" Suki said. "He's here to learn Earthbending, and you would be a great teacher!"

"I'd be happy to teach you, Aang!" Tanya said smoothly, but happily.

"Really? Thanks!" Aang said with a big smile.

Then they noticed Siara walking up to Sokka with a sly smile on her face. "So, Sokka..." she started, "..I hear you're Suki's boyfriend?" Everyone (except for Sokka) giggled. Sokka blushed. "Um, yeah..." he replied nervously. But then he changed the subject. "I've been told you're a warrior... Are you pretty good?" he asked, as if he were about to challenge her to a fight.

"Hold up, Sokka..." Suki said, like she'd just read Sokka's mind. "I don't think you wanna mess with her. She'll take you down!"

Sokka looked impressed. "Really..." he said.

Siara smiled. "Well... I gotta admit, I'm not _that_ bad..." she replied.

"And I heard you can Waterbend," Katara said.

"Yeah, but I only Waterbend when I get bored!" Siara replied.

"That's cool! I'm a Waterbender, too!" Katara said excitedly. "And now Aang can too, of course," she added.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Sokka asked. "I'm STARVING!"

"Yeah, me too!" Siara agreed.

Suki giggled. "Sure!" she said. "I think this calls for a feast! For the return of old friends!"

Sokka was very close to drooling over the thought of a feast. "Yum..." he thought aloud.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Siara asked anxiously. "Let's go eat!"

-------

The six of them entered a huge dining room with a long, wooden table, loaded with tons of food. There were small wine glasses filled with water at every seat, and the room smelled of fresh bread and meat.

"Where do I start?" Sokka asked himself as they all took a seat at the table. "It all looks so good!" He grabbed three cresent rolls, a large spoonful of mashed potatoes, and some chicken legs.

"This is delicious!" Katara said happily as she ate. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Siara?" Suki asked her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Want to do some training tonight? You know, like we always used to do?"

Siara smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

Then Sokka joined in on their conversation. "Training?" he asked, sounding slightly dumb-founded.

Suki and Siara looked at him. "Yeah," Siara started. "Every night we would practice fighting, and have these competitions for fun."

"Wanna watch us, Sokka?" Suki asked, giving him a flirty look. Siara giggled. Sokka blushed. "Um, ok, I guess."

"Maybe you'll get your butt kicked again by a bunch of girls!" Aang teased. Sokka groaned and blushed even redder as everyone, especially Suki, started laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny..." he muttered.

"Maybe you could fight one of us?" Suki asked hopefully, still casting a flirty smile towards her boyfriend. "I'll go easy on ya!" She continued to laugh.

"Yeah, we'll see who's going easy on who," Sokka mumbled.

Suki grinned slyly. "Well, Mr.Tough-Guy, if you think you're so good, then why don't you fight Siara?" she asked, motioning towards her friend.

"Yeah! Wanna fight me, Sokka?" Siara mocked, giggling.

"You're on!" Sokka said, as if he were the biggest, baddest warrior on the planet.

Suki grinned to herself. "Then consider yourself warned..." she said. Sokka suddenly looked worried. _Please don't tell me I'm gonna get my butt knocked to the ground again!_ he thought nervously.

A/N: I'm tired. -yawns loudly- Please review! Next chapters will most likely be longer. It's coming soon, I just have to upload it! Good night... ZZZZZ LOL! R&R!

Britt (SOKKA FREAK FOR LIFE!)


	3. Competition

A/N: Hi! I'm still tired, and it's 3:48 in the afternoon! LOL! Don't ask, I'm really bored. Anyway... Here's chapter 3! And PLEASE REVIEW:)

reviews-

**avatarkgb:** Thanx:) I'll try to update as much as I can!

**albr62:** Thank ya :D I like the pairing SokkaxSuki

**Mexman1993**: Thanx for being so nice to my story!

**The Next Avatar: **There's _a lot_ more coming in later chapters :D (Like this one)

Keep all those reviews comin'! I appreciate them! o.O You guys rock!

Disclaimer: Not mine. BUT YOU WILL BE, SOKKA! MWAHAHAHA! -chases Sokka- Sokka: HELP!

LOL!

-Chapter 3- Competition

Sokka was bored out of his mind. He was laying on his bed, arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. They had all just eaten dinner, and everyone left because they had other things to do. Tanya was teaching Aang some Earthbending basics while Katara watched, and Suki and Siara were training at the dojo. Then Sokka realized that they had invited him to come along too.

He got out of his bed and walked outside. From the corner of his eye he could see Aang and Tanya working on some Bending moves. And Aang was doing great for his first day. Well, _duh_. He _is_ the Avatar.

"Hi, Sokka!" Aang said cheerfully as he saw him walk by. "Wanna watch us?"

"Nah," Sokka said. "I'm gonna go practice fighting with Suki and Siara."

"Ok, suit yourself," Aang said with a shrug as he got back to his Earthbending.

Sokka continued to walk through the town. And for some odd reason he kept thinking about Siara. _Whay am I doing this?_ he thought. _I mean, she's pretty cool, but... Why can't I stop thinking about her? Do I-_ He stopped dead in his tracks at that idea. _I can't possibly- But I- There's no way- I couldn't- No..._ He just shook his head, hoping that thought would go away. _I mean, I like Suki! She's my girlfriend, after all... She's the one for me, not anyone else..._

He kept walking until he finally reached the dojo. He looked inside and saw two girls, wearing white make-up and uniforms. Then they stopped and looked at him. "Hi Sokka!" one of them said. He could tell right away that it was Suki.

"Hey, guys," he said as he walked inside.

"You ready to fight me?" the other girl said tauntingly, walking up to him. Her voice ment buisness, but it was soft. So he figured that girl was Siara.

Sokka was a little nervous about being beaten by another girl, but aparently his pride got the best of him. "Bring it on!" he shouted as he arranged into fighting stance and kicked her.

Suki backed away, just incase this got out of hand.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Siara said as she stood up again and sent a fan flying in his direction. Sokka yelped as he landed on his butt with a loud _thud_. But he quickly got up and fought back. He tried to punch Siara, then threw his boomerang at her, hoping to knock the fan out of her hand. But she ducked and punched him, throwing him across the room. He hit the wall and landed on the floor. "Ugh..." _This is embarrasing_.

"Told you she was good," Suki muttered as Sokka just sat on the floor. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Then Siara walked up to Sokka, and helped him up. "I think I layed it on just a _little_ too thick there... sorry," she said.

"It's ok..." Sokka muttered as he dusted himself off. "That was awesome!"

Siara giggled. "Thanks..." she said. "You're not so bad yourself..."

That made Sokka blush. _Why the heck am I blushing?_ he thought to himself. And then Suki walked up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I warned you," she said.

Sokka smiled and gave her a kiss in return. "Whatever," he mumbled.

Siara looked at them and snickered. "Well, I think I'll leave you two 'love-birds' alone for a while..." she said as she left the dojo.

"Ok, I'll see ya later, Siara!" Suki said happily. Then she kissed Sokka on the lips. "I'm glad I finally got to see you again, Sokka," she said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Me too," Sokka replied, in the same silent tone. "I love you."

Suki smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

-------

"Where've you been, lover boy?" Katara asked as Sokka walked through the door to their room. She and Aang were, from the looks of it, getting ready for bed.

"I was... out," was his reply.

"With Suki and Siara?" Katara asked slyly. "So you've got two girlfriends now?" She and Aang started laughing.

Sokka blushed. "No! Just Suki." Then he crawled into bed, as if nothing happened. "Good night," he said sternly. Aang and Katara kept snickering. Soon after that, they had all drifted off to sleep.

-------

Sokka awoke the next morning, due to a crazy dream. _That's weird, _he thought_. Why the heck am I having dreams about... Siara?_ He sat up and rested his head in his hands, hoping the memory from the past night's dream would go away. _But she looked so... so... NO! I Love Suki! Suki's my girlfriend! Urgh..._ Sokka sighed and got out of bed. Perhaps a walk would clear his foggy mind...

As he stood up, he looked behind him at Aang and Katara, who were still in sleep mode. Aang was snoring, but it was muffled, considering his head was burried under his pillow, and Katara was slightly drooling. Sokka couldn't help but snicker. Then Katara muttered something. It sounded a lot like, "Sokka, you idiot..." Sokka rolled his eyes and continued giggling.

When he exited to room, he noticed the sun was just barely starting to rise. _I gotta stop waking up so early_, he thought to himself. He decided to take a walk down to the beach. That would help. Well, that's what he thought...

When Sokka finally made it to the beach, he noticed someone sitting there. And that someone happened to be a girl. Somewhat of a _pretty_ girl. Ok, more than _somewhat_. She turned around and looked at him, looking a bit startled at first. But then her expression changed to normal. "Hi, Sokka," she said.

Sokka's face flushed for some reason. "Hey, Siara," he replied as he sat down on the sand, akwardly close to Siara.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked dryly.

Sokka was just about to tell her about the _dream_ he had the night before, but thought better of it. "I, uh... I just wanted to take a walk here to the beach. Ya know, to clear my head."

Siara smiled, as if she understood. "Me too..." But then she quickly changed the subject. "You know, before I met you guys, Suki wouldn't shut up about you," she said with a slight laugh.

Sokka blushed. "Really?" he asked, assuming that that was impossible.

Siara cocked her head as if to say 'Are you kidding me?' She smiled and continued. "She kept going on and on about how she met this _cute Water Tribe guy_ and how she _kissed him_ and made him wear _make-up _and the_ Kyoshi uniform_!" She laughed histerically.

"Uh..." Sokka's face turned an even darker cherry-color.

"And she told me about how you got your butt kicked by a bunch of girls!"

"...she did...?" Sokka asked, feeling like this was probably the most mortifying moment ever in his life. He just hoped to the Gods that he would stop blushing soon.

"But I was pretty impressed with you yesterday..." Siara added. "I mean, when we were fighting and all..."

"You were?" Sokka asked, sounding dumb-founded. "But- you practically threw me up against the wall! I lost! BIG TIME!"

"_Before_ I did that..." Siara said. "I mean, when you tried to puch me and stuff like that... it was... _impressive_."

Sokka smiled. Unknown to him, it was a slightly delerious smile. He finally figured that out when Siara laughed at him. And once again, unfortunatly, he blushed.

Siara smiled warmly and spoke up. "Wanna have a re-match?" she asked, her expression now changing to a sly and sneeky smile.

Since he lost badly yesterday, Sokka thought twice about Siara's challenge, but he honestly thought he could do better than what he had done the day before. His sneeky smile now matched Siara's. "You're on! Right here, right now!"

Siara's eyes grew wide. "Oh, Mr.Tough-Guy now, are we? Don't worry, Ill go easy on ya!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that..." Sokka muttered under his breath.

Siara made the first move by kicking Sokka in the stomach. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up and punched Siara twice. She stumbled at first, but regained her balance and fought back. "Not bad!" she said and she punched Sokka in the arm. He almost tripped, but steadied himself as he stood up straight and pulled out his boomerang. He threw it at Siara. She managed to duck in time, but it just barely missed her. _Just barely_. Then she tried to kick Sokka again, but he grabbed ahold of her leg and flipped her over. "Ouch..." she muttered quietly. She just sat on the ground with a sly smile on her face. "Ok, Sokka. You win. But don't expect me to go easy on ya next time!"

"Oh, yeah, easy on me," Sokka mumbled. "I beat you and you know it!"

Siara splashed some water in his face, using Waterbending. "Whatever," she said with a giggle. Sokka wiped the water off his face and helped Siara up. "I'm impressed, though," he said.

"Thanks," Siara muttered, with a warm smile.

"That was GREAT!" someone said. Sokka and Siara turned around to see Suki staring at the two of them.

Siara smiled and Sokka blushed. "Uh... thanks!" he said happily as he ran up to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you teach him any of your moves, Siara?" Suki asked.

"Actually, no, I haven't..." Siara replied. "But he was doing pretty well..."

"Do you think you _could_ teach me some of those moves?" Sokka asked hopefully.

Siara smiled. "Sure, but let's go get something to eat first. I'm STARVING!"

Sokka looked relieved. "I thought you'd never ask!" he said, almost drooling. Suki and Siara laughed as the three of them went to go get some breakfast. And, of course, Sokka and Suki were holding hands. (That made Siara giggle unnacountably)

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3 done! FINALLY! It took me forever to write it! And I promise, there will be more SokkaxSuki romance and some _mild_ AangxKatara in the next chapter. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I haven't been able to because of this stupid ear infection I have. It hurts like heck. So I haven't really been on the computer lately because I felt like my head was gonna expload. Anyway, please review! And tell me what you think so far:)

Britt (I love Sokka!)


	4. Unexpected Romance

A/N: In this chapter, there's more SokkaxSuki romance, and the AangxKatara thing begins. Hence the name, "Unexpected Romance". And PLEASE review! I really appreciate them! And if you haven't already... you should read my other story. It's about Sokka, but Suki isn't in it. I don't know if she will be, either. Anyway...

reviews-

**PrincessHayLin:** Wow, THANKS! This has been the best review yet! I'm even eager to see who Sokka chooses! And I already know who it is! (as if that made any sence...) I'm trying to update as much as I can:)

Disclaimer: DO I HAVE TO KEEP REPEATING MYSELF? -sighs and rolls eyes- Don't own Avatar. But I will! MUAHAHAHAHA! -gives Sokka an evil grin- Sokka: What are you doing? Me: I'm gonna get ya! Sokka: Crap! -runs for his life- Me: YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!

Lol

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

-Chapter 4- Unexpected Romance

"That sure hit the spot," Sokka said happily after scarfing down the waffles he'd eaten for breakfast. Suki and Siara laughed and nodded in agreement. They were in the dining room, where they had dinner the night before. "So... What now?" Siara asked as she stood up and stretched her arms.

Sokka and Suki thought for a moment. "Well..." Suki started, "...we could take a walk to the beach-"

"How about we all go swimming?" Sokka asked excitedly.

"Sounds good to me," Siara mentioned with a smile.

The three of them changed into their swim suits (well, Sokka wore swim trunks, duh...) and walked down to the beach.

-------

"Wow, Aang! I'm impressed!" Tanya said as she taught the young Avatar some more Earthbending moves.

"Yeah! You're really catching on quickly!" Katara cried happily. Aang blushed and smiled. "Thanks!"

Tanya giggled. "Ok, Aang. See that boulder over there?" she started. Aang nodded, looking towards the rock she was pointing at. "I want you to lift it up in the air, and bring it over here."

"Ok," Aang said. He slightly raised his arms, and the rock was lifted into the air. As it came closer to him, he lowered it a little, until it was completely on the ground, sitting right in front of him.

Katara looked amazed. "You're doing really well, Aang!" Once again, Aang blushed at her comment.

"Now I want you to dodge it at that tree," Tanya added, motioning over to a tree that was in front of them. "Try to break off that big branch."

Aang nodded, and lifted the boulder in the air, and with a swift movement of his hands, the boulder went flying into the tree. He did a little more damage than just breaking off a little branch. _He knocked the entire tree down._

Katara was staring at Aang. And if her eyes grew any wider, the might have popped out of her head! "Wow, Aang!" she said excitedly, walking up to him. "That was amazing!" Then she planted a little kiss on his cheek. Aang and Katara both blushed, and then looked away from eachother. Tanya stared at them, point-blank, until she finally decided to speak. "Um, you guys wanna go swimming or something? I think we all need a break!"

Katara and Aang nodded in agreement.

-------

"Come on in, Suki!" Sokka shouted to his girlfriend.

Siara dove under, and then popped her head back up to the surface. "Yeah! The water's great!"

Suki laughed at her friends. She stuck her toe in the water and shrieked. "It's FREEZING!" she said, quickly moving away from the ocean. "How can you stand it?"

Sokka and Siara looked at eachother, as if to say, 'What they heck?', and then back at Suki. "Well, you gotta get used to it first," Siara said as she went under water and swam up to shore. Then she whispered something in Suki's ear. "Watch this," she said. Lucky for her, Sokka didn't hear. He just stared at Siara, looking very confused.

Siara dove under the water again, swam up behind Sokka, and grabbed ahold of his leg. Unaware of what was going on, Sokka almost jumped. "Huh? Get it off me! GET I-" He was dragged under water. Then Siara let go of his leg and swam up to the surface for air.

Suki and Siara were laughing histerically when Sokka finally reached the surface of the water. "You should have seen yourself!" Suki cried, finally deciding to step into the cold ocean.

"What was that?" Sokka asked, still freaking out.

"I grabbed your leg," Siara replied with a sly look on her face. She and Suki continued laughing.

Sokka glared at her, and then his expression suddenly showed a very sneeky smile.

"Uh, Sokka?" Siara asked, thinking she was in for it. "What are you do-" Before she could finish her sentance, Siara was drenched in a big splash, and something pulled her under. She struggled for a moment, and quickly freed herself and swam up to the surface. Not to long after that, Sokka did the same. Siara looked at him, point-blank.

Sokka laughed and answered before she could say anything. "Pay back!" he said smoothly. But for some reason,he felt bad about pulling her under water. _But she did the same thing to me! Why do I feel like a rotten jerk?_ He tried to ignore that thought as he saw Siara smile. "I'll get you back," she muttered.

Sokka grinned at her and swam up to Suki, who was now used to the water temperature. _It's about time..._ He put his arm around her as she gave him a kiss, smack on the lips. "I love you, Sokka..." she said, kissing him again.

Sokka smiled. "I love you too..."

Siara laughed. "Aw, that's so sweet!" she cried. "You guys make the cutest couple!" Suki giggled and Sokka blushed.

"Oh, look at the love-birds!" someone said. Sokka, Suki, and Siara turned around to see Katara, Aang, and Tanya. The three of them snickered as they got it the water.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sokka asked, as if they were supposed to be somewhere else.

"It's not against the law to swim, is it?" Katara shot back at her brother. Sokka glared at her. "You guys are so lucky not to have little sisters..." he muttered to Suki and Siara. Suki continued smootching Sokka on the cheek, but Siara's expression changed. She looked sad, as if she was going to cry or something. Sokka noticed, and was about to ask her why, but he thought better of it. Siara just shook her head, hoping nobody would notice. "Guys, I'm gonna go dry off," she said, changing the subject.

Sokka and Suki looked confused. "What's the rush?" Sokka asked.

Siara sighed. "I-I, uh... I think I'm gonna go take a walk." she stepped out of the water and wrapped up in aher towel. "I'll see you guys later," she said as she headed into the woods.

Sokka and Suki looked at eachother in confusion. "Is she ok?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know..." Suki replied quietly.

"Maybe we should go talk to her..." Sokka mentioned. _Huh? Why do I suddenly really want to talk to her?_

"Not a good idea," Suki said. Sokka looked dumb-founded. But Suki answered his question for him, as if she read his mind. "When she does things like this, it means she wants to be alone. Trust me, I've been her best friend ever since I can remember. We should leave her alone for a while.

"Hey, where'd Siara go?" Aang asked. "we were wondering if she wanted to have a splash fight with us!"

"She left..." Suki said. "I think she's taking a walk..."

"Aw man! Now the teams won't be even!" Aang said in disappointment. He was going to have him and Katara on a team, Siara and Tanya on the other.

"That's ok, we can have a splash fight some other time," Tanya said calmly.

"Yeah, Aang. It's ok," added Katara. She smiled at him sweetly, and couldn't take her eyes off him for a while.

"Katara? HELLO? Anybody in there?"

Startled, Katara finally snapped out of it to see her brother waving his hand in front of her face. She blushed when she finally realized who she was staring at. _I wasn't staring at Aang, was I?_ she thought to herself. Sokka and Suki laughed. "Any particular reason why you were staring at Aang?" Sokka asked, as if he were _trying_ to make his sister blush. Unfortunately, it worked.

Katara just ignored her brother and started talking to Aang about something. Sokka and Suki looked at eachother and shrugged as they waded out of the water.

-------

"Where'd Siara get off to?" Sokka asked, mostly to himself than to Suki. They were back in their regular clothes now, walking through the woods, holding hands. Of course. _Ok, why did I just ask that question?_ Sokka thought.

"I'm not sure..." Suki replied. "She can't be too far from here."

They continued walking, but stopped imediately when they heard a voice. "Hey, guys!" Sokka and Suki turned around and saw Siara, back in her normal clothes.

Suki smiled and Sokka let out a sigh of relief. _Wait a second- Why am I relieved all of a sudden?_ he asked himself.

"We were wondering where you were, Siara!" Suki said happily. "Wanna join us?" she asked.

Siara nodded. "Um, Sure!"

As the three of them were walking around in the woods, they heard a noise. "Go get them!"

A/N: Cliffy! Oh no! Not the dreaded CLIFF HANGER! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? IF YOU DON'T REVIEW -shakes fist angrilly- I'LL COME OVER THERE AND... Oh! -regains posture- Um, sorry about that! LOL Please review! We'll put it this way; the more you review, that more I update. Got it? GOOD! LOL

Britt (SOKKA FREAK)


	5. Old Enemy, New Friend

A/N: Chapter 5! WHEW! Lol In this chapter, we kinda get to the main plot... but that's all I'm gonna say! Please review! And no flames! Thanks:)

reviews-

**avatarkgb:** Thanks! I'll try to update every day. (Maybe... I have another story, and it's at a HUGE cliffy right now...) I like cliffys too! Can't you tell? LOL They're so much fun to put in your stories. Muahaha! Lol... And once again, Thank you so much for the nice review! XD I'll give you... uh... a cookie! -hands you a vacuum cleaner- What do you mean it's not a cookie? Oh, sorry, must have eaten it already... Lol ...I am so bored...

**aangsair:** Thanks! I'm kind of an AxK fan... (I mostly like SokkaxSuki or SokkaxOC) But I LOVE reading AangxKatara stories! I _think_ I've read the summary thingy for your story... Anyway, I'll read it as soon as I can! Lol That's alright, I like getting a bunch of reviews:) I try my best not to make people wait TWO WEEKS for the next chapter after a cliffy... I might have to do that with my toher story... Darn it! My school starts on Aug.22nd, I think... I'm going on to eighth grade. Nothing special. That's why I can't wait to go to high school either! O.o I'm sick of boring old middle school.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Sokka: Should I run now? Me: -evil grin- MUAHAHA! Sokka: I'll take that as a yes! -runs for his life-

Lol!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

-Chapter 5- Old Enemy, New Friend

Startled, Sokka, Siara, and Suki turned around to see a small army of Firebenders charging at them. "Aw man!" Sokka muttered. The three of them started attacking the enemy Benders, hoping they would give up soon.

Sokka quickly pulled out his boomerang, and at full speed, threw it at one of the soldiers. Luckily, it knocked him unconcious. Suki threw her fan at some other soldiers, throwing them to the ground and knocking them out cold as well. Siara avoided all the fire balls that were shot her way, and punched a Firebender in the face, giving him a really bloody nose. _Whimp_, Siara thought to herself.

"Guys, what the-" Katara ran out from behind the trees to see them being attacked. She, Aang and Tanya ran in to help. Tanya dodged three huge boulders at the Firebenders, knocking two out, and giving the other one a gigantic bruise on the fore head. Aang swung his staff at some soldiers, and used what he knew of his Earthbending skills to throw some more rocks towards them. Katara opened her canteen, and did the water whip in one soldiers face, giving him a bloody mark on his cheek.

Suddenly, the six of them stopped fighting. All the soldiers were, from the looks of it, freaking out. Everyone stared in confusion at the panicking Firebenders as the fled from the woods and boarded their ship. "What in the heck?" Sokka, Siara, and Tanya said in unison. For some reason, this situation they were in felt oddly familiar to Sokka. Aang and Katara were glaring at something in disgust. But Suki was smiling happily. Then they noticed someone jump out of a near-by tree. He walked up to Suki and Siara and, in a flirty voice, said, "Hey."

Suki smiled. "Hi!" she said happily. Siara just glared at him. She doesn't trust people _that_ easy.

Sokka walked up to the guy and stood by his girlfriend. "Hey, buddy! She's already-" His eyes suddenly grew wide, and then he glared at the guy. "JET?"

Katara and Aang looked shocked. "But, what the heck are you doing here?" Aang asked. Jet didn't answer. But Suki kept on smiling. "Um, my names Suki," she said shyly.

"Yeah, and she's _my_ girlfriend, so don't even think about it!" Sokka shouted.

Jet stiffled a laugh. "She's _your_ girlfriend, Sokka?" he asked.

"Yeah! You gotta problem with it?" Sokka asked, getting very impatient.

Katara and Aang didn't know what to say. But Suki sure did. "Oh, come on, Sokka. Show some respect! He drove away all those Firebenders! You should be glad they didn't give you a third degree burn!"

Aang and Katara were still staring at Jet in confusion. "What are you doing here in Kyoshi?" Aang asked again, hoping this time, he would actually answer.

"I needed a vacation," Jet said casually. "Ya know, just to get away from it all."

"Yeah, I'll make you get away from it all," Sokka muttered, looking as if he were about to knock Jet's light out.

"Sokka!" Suki said. "Stop being so rude!" Then she turned to face Jet. "If you want, I know a place where you can stay tonight..." Then she and Jet walked out of the forest and into town, with Suki gazing up at Jet half the time. But there was something about the _way_ she was looking at him, and it was starting to slightly bother Siara. She glanced beside her at Sokka, who was glaring angrilly at Jet, and suddenly felt worried for some reason.

-------

"You _know_ that guy?" Siara asked Sokka as the two of them were in the dojo. Siara was teaching Sokka some fighting moves, like she said she would earlier. Well, they were currently taking a break, sitting down on the floor.

"Unfortunately, yeah," Sokka replied. "We met him not too long ago. When the Fire Nation attacked a village near his, er, '_tree house'_, he wanted to blow up a dam and flood the whole town. Just to kill all the Firebenders."

Siara looked shocked. "But- weren't there families living there? Harmless, innocent people who never caused any harm were killed?"

"Well, not exactly... I warned all the people in the town, so everyone escaped before the dam blew up," Sokka mentioned.

"Then I guess that makes you the hero, doesn't it?" Siara asked with a warm smile. Sokka blushed. _She thinks I'm a hero! Wait- Why am I so excited?_

Siara giggled, but then her expression changed. "What did you think earlier when Suki couldn't stop looking at Jet?" she asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Sokka stared at Siara. "She couldn't stop looking at him?" he asked, also starting to sound a little worried.

"Well, Suki's a really nice person... Maybe she was just wanting to be Jet's friend?" Siara reasoned, trying to reassure Sokka that nothing was going on, even though she had no idea, whatsoever.

Sokka stared at the floor. "Yeah, I guess..." he muttered, hoping his friend was right. _Suki was just being nice. She just wants to be Jet's friend. That's all._ He sighed.

"Hey guys!" shouted a voice. Siara and Sokka looked up and saw Suki entering the dojo. "How are those moves coming along, Sokka?" she asked as she sat down beside him and gave him a peck on the cheek. That little kiss really made him feel much better about the whole "_meeting Jet again_" thing.

Siara answered for him. "He's doing pretty well!" she said excitedly. "He hasn't _completely mastered _them yet, but he's catching on!" Sokka started blushing unnacountably at Siara's comment.

Suki smiled. "That's great!" she said, laying her head on Sokka's shoulder. But for some reason, she changed the subject. "You guys should get to know Jet. He's really nice!"

Sokka and Siara looked at eachother in dusgust. "I don't trust him," Sokka muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Suki to hear.

"Why?" Suki asked. "He's a good person, Sokka!"

Siara had this weird look on her face, kind of a cross between confusion and disgust. "I dunno, Suki," Siara said quietly. "I'm not sure if I can trust him either..."

"The guy's a lying, cheating JERK!" Sokka shouted as he stood up. "Oh, sure, he wins you over at first, but then he tries to take control over everything, wanting to turn your freinds against you-"

"Sokka!" Suki shouted as she stood up to face him. "I can't believe you! Jet is a good friend, and I'm sure if you just get to know him then-"

"I alread _do_ know him, Suki," Sokka said sternly as he walked out of the dojo. "See you later."

Once he was out of sight, Suki looked at Siara. "What is up with him?" she asked her friend.

Siara knew very well what was wrong with Sokka, but she didn't say anything about it. "I, uh... dunno..." Siara replied.

-------

The sun was setting, and pink and orange hues filled the sky beautifully. The warm spring breeze felt wonderful. Siara was taking a walk to the beach, to think about this situation. For no apparent reason, she suddenly felt like she'd been stabbed in the back by her best friend, but didn't know why. It's not like Suki likes Jet more than Siara, right? She just met the guy! And Suki and Siara have been best frinds for years. Then she focused her thoughts on Sokka. How did he feel when Suki couldn't take her eyes off Jet? _Suki would never do that to Sokka! I know her better than that._ Maybe that's why she felt betrayed. Because Suki acted like she wanted to be more than just Jet's friend... and perhaps there's more to Sokka than just that _"warrior act"_ he puts on when they fight. Siara blushed at that thought. _I shouldn't be thinking this. I mean... Sokka is Suki's boyfriend... not mine... Am I jealous of my best friend? No! I can't be! I'm happy for her! I'm not jealous..._

-------

Sokka sighed deeply as he stared out into the turquoise-colored ocean. He kept trying to reassure himself that nothing was going on. _They're just friends, Sokka,_ he told himself._ Suki doesn't like him that way. She's just being nice... That's all..._ He suddenly began thinking about Siara. She and Sokka quickly became good friends... _But_ _what if she was... No! I can't think that way, Suki's my girlfriend, not Siara. But... Siara's very nice... and smart... and her eyes... so pretty-- WHAT AM I THINKING? _Sokka didn't know what to do. He just sat on the cool sand, gazing out at the ocean that was now mid-night blue, since the sun was currently out of sight.

-------

With the sun completely out of view, the only light Siara had to help her see was the light of the full moon. She'd finally made it to the beach, and as she looked out into the ocean, she could see someone else sitting there on the sandy ground. She knew right away who it was. "Hey, Sokka," she said softly as she sat down beside him.

Sokka looked at her in surprise. "Oh, uh... hi, Siara..." he muttered, studying the girl sitting next to him. The glowing moonlight only accented the emerald color of her eyes. _Wow..._ Sokka thought to himself, without even noticing it.

Siara smiled warmly. "Is something bothering you?" she asked, putting her hand on Sokka's shoulder. He blushed deeply, but it wasn't all that noticable, considering it was night.

"Well," Sokka started, "I... uh... I dunno." He couldn't tell her about what he was thinking earlier. What if she didn't like him? Besides, he already has a girlfriend...

That sweet smile had not left Siara's face. "Come on, I know something's wrong... You look miserable-" She paused for a moment. "Did Suki break up with you?" she questioned, sounding very concerned.

Sokka shook his head. "No... It's just... She's been spending all this time with Jet... And I keep thinking..." He sighed, but didn't finish his sentence. Aparently he didn't need to.

"I don't blame you for being suspicious," Siara mentioned.

"And I guess I'm kinda, well, _jealous,_" Sokka confessed. "I probably don't need to be, but..." Once again, he didn't need to finish his sentence.

"I know exactly how you feel," Siara said quietly, sounding slightly upset. She hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

From the corner of his eye, Sokka watched Siara. She looked sad, like she'd been dumped, or something. But she didn't have a boyfriend that Sokka knew about, so he figured that wasn't what had happened. "You ok, Siara?" he asked softly.

Siara closed her eyes and sighed again. "Um... I'll be ok," she said. "I just think I need some sleep."

"Yeah," Sokka agreed with a yawn. "Me too." He offered to help her up, and she took his hand with ease. They walked back to their rooms, secretly thinking about one another.

-------

Sokka entered his room and got ready for bed. Aang and Katara were snoozing away, and Momo was on Sokka's bed. He shook the little animal to get him off. Momo awoke and made a weird noise, and right when Sokka got into bed, Momo crawled in, right beside him. "Why can't you go sleep with Aang or Katara..." Sokka muttered, sounding only half awake, as the lemur sqirmed around on Sokka's pillow until he was comfortable. They soon drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Whew! That took a lot of work! LOL Oh well, I think I'll live. How's this for a long chapter? Lol! Please review! Good night! -falls asleep- ZZZZZ

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED MANIAC)


	6. Heartbreak

A/N: Hey! Srry I had to leave y'all hangin' there... (srry about the country accent, that's not one of my best things...) ... I had to go to my dad's for the weekend... Ya know, my parents are divorced, blah blah blah, I gotta go see my dad every other weekend, yada yada yada... ANYWAY-

reviews-

**The Next Avatar:** Thanks :) And I know, it was weak, but there will be more AangxKatara in later chapters, I promise. I'm trying to introduce the AxK stuff lightly.

**ChEeSyPiEmOnKeY:** LOL Are you KIDDING ME? X.x I USED TO HATE HER GUTS! But then I thought it's kinda stupid for me to be jealous of her when Sokka didn't even kiss her... she kissed him. Hey, Sokka might not even like her! (That's not the case in my story, though.) Plus, she can be pretty cool. I take it that you're not the biggest Suki fan? Lol:D

**aangsair:** Thank ya so much:) -hugs- Lol You'll see what happens... I'M NOT GIVING IT AWAY! NO! I WON'T TELL! -shakes fist- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! Uh... -regains posture- Ahem! Srry bout that! Lol I'm just... uh... hungry! Yeah, that's it! Lol And there's gonna be more AxK stuff in later chapters... -runs off to the kitchen- :)

Thanks for all the nice review so far, guys! Keep on sending them! They make me happy! Lmao And I don't mind getting a few tips, either. Anyway...

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar, Blah blah blah... Me: Oh, but I will! -evil laugh-

Sokka: GET ME AWAY FROM THIS FREAK! -runs and hides-

Lol

On with the chapter...

-Chapter 6- Heartbreak

After that same crazy dream he'd had the night before, Sokka awoke with a start. _That was weird,_ he thought to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _In that dream... I... I kissed her..._ Sokka blushed as he remembered what happened.

He looked around the room, and he noticed he was the first to wake up. Again. The night before, Momo moved from Sokka's bed onto Katara's bed, and the furry animal was now snoozing on top of her head. Aang was burried under the covers, and had his feet on his pillow. Sokka laughed at the funny sight.

Being bored to death, he walked outside, hoping he wouldn't see any sign of Jet. He decided to take a walk to the beach. That was now his favorite place to think. Who knows? He might even see Siara there...

_Siara. _Sokka now focused all of his thoughts on her. He'd quickly grown to trust her, and they had so much in common... they act as if they've been best friends for years... Sokka was so confused. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Siara? It's not like she's actually devastatingly attractive, _is it?_

Once he'd finally made it to the beach, he saw a familiar face. Aparently, the beach was Siara's favorite place to think, too.

"Long time, no see," Sokka said sarcastically as he sat down beside Siara. The two of them laughed.

"Hey, Sokka..." Siara said casually. "So... how are things between you and Suki?" she asked, remembering the little argument they had last night.

Sokka sighed. "I haven't really talked to her..." he replied quietly, staring at the ground. "She's probably been out with _Jet_ all night."

Siara put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "She's just being nice to him, Sokka," she said in a soft voice. "Don't let it get to you."

_It already has,_ Sokka thought. "I know..." he muttered.

"Suki would never do anything to hurt you, Sokka. I know her better than that..."

Sokka just sighed and hoped his friend was right. The two of them stayed quiet for a while, gazing out into the ocean.

-------

It had been at least two hours before Sokka or Siara had even said anything. But this long moment of silence gave them both time to think.

Sokka glanced over at Siara, who was sitting beside him. _She looks so... Maybe I do like her... NO! I like Suki! But- What if she likes Jet? What if... She wouldn't... I hope Siara's right..._

Siara sighed. From the corner of her eye, she could see Sokka. He didn't exactly look very happy, either. Every now and then he would glance at her, but turn back when she would glance over at him. _Ok, so maybe I am jealous of my best friend, _Siara thought. _But I'm also happy for Suki. I mean, I should be glad she has such a... such a... a cute boyfriend. And I have nothing._

-------

Sokka finally decided to speak up. "Are you as bored ad I am?" he asked unenthusiastically.

"That depends," Siara said in the same dry tone. "Are you bored out of your mind?"

Sokka laughed. "Yup."

A grin krept onto Siara's face. "Me too," she muttered. "What do you think we could do?"

Sokka smiled at the idea he just had. "Well, we could take a walk around the woods..."

"I'd like that," Siara replied softly, with a warm smile. That smile made Sokka blush. _I think I do have feelings for her..._ And this time nothing about Suki interrupted that thought. He helped her up, as always, and together the two teens headed off into the woods.

-------

"Wanna hear something funny?" Sokka asked blankly as they were taking a walk down a path in the woods.

"What?" Siara asked.

Sokka snickered. "I heard that yesterday Katara kissed Aang," he teased.

Siara laughed. "Aw, that's so sweet!" she cried. "Does she like him, or something?"

"Most likely..." The two of them continued laughing, until they finally decided to stop. They stayed quiet for a while, both lost in thought.

Siara sighed. _I wish I was Suki,_ she thought. _She's so lucky to have a guy like Sokka. I mean, he's cute, he's nice, he's funny... Why can't I have that? Ok, so I AM jealous. Very jealous. And sometimes I wish I had Sokka all to myself.. I know, I can be so selfish... But, then again, I don't want him to get hurt. The way Suki was acting around Jet yesterday... it's almost like she's crushing on him or something... when she's already got a boyfriend... But Suki would never do that! She wouldn't do that..._

_I'm confused,_ Sokka thought to himself. _I mean, what do you do when you have a girlfriend, and you really like her, but... you start to really like someone else? Ok, now I'm asking myself questions. What's next, I'm gonna get into a fight with myself? I can't just break-up with Suki. I really like her! But- I think I'm falling for Siara... Who do I choose? _

Sokka and Siara continued walking, still thinking about eachother. But when they glanced over to their left, they stopped dead in their tracks, and stared wide-eyed and in shock at the sight they saw. Suki had her arms wrapped tightly around Jet's neck as he was holding her close, and their lips were locked in a kiss.

Siara and _especially_ Sokka were both in complete shock. "SUKI?" they both shouted. Suki and Jet broke their kiss and stared at them. "Oh! Um, hey guys..." Suki said innocently.

Sokka couldn't believe it. He felt like Suki had just ripped his heart out and stomped on it, until it was broken into a million little pieces. _This can't be happening..._ he thought. "But- I- you- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" he shouted. Suki just stared at him blankly. Sokka continued. "I loved you! I really did! And you went and-" He was then cut off by Jet. "Suki's mine now," Jet said tauntingly. "You had your chance, Sokka. And aparently, you failed. She loves me."

Suki opened her mouth to say something, and it looked like it was going to be an apoligy, but Sokka quickly spoke first. "You know what?" he started. "Just forget you!" He then stormed off in the other direction.

Siara looked stunned. "Sokka really loved you!" she said. "This isn't like you, Suki!" And without another word, she ran to look for Sokka.

-------

_How could she do that to me?_ Sokka thought. He was currently at his favorite thinking spot, which we all know as, _the beach._ _I can't believe it. I really loved her! And I thought she loved me too, but I guess I was wrong. What does she see in Jet? What does he have that I don't?_ Sokka didn't want to think about this whole situation anymore. He was too broken up. But unlucky for him, that was the only thing on his mind. He couldn't focus his thoughts on anything else until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," said a soft voice. Sokka looked beside him to see Siara.

"It's ok... it's not your fault..." Sokka muttered, now staring at the ground.

"I don't know what to say..." Siara continued. "I know this isn't any of my buisness... It's just... I never thought Suki would ever do this to you..."

Sokka sighed as he continued staring at the ground. And then a tear slowly ran down his cheek. He wiped it away, hoping Siara wouldn't notice, but she did. "Oh, Sokka..." she said quietly as she hugged her heart-broken friend. Sokka held Siara tight as another tear fell down his cheek. "It's gonna be ok, Sokka," Siara said, hoping to cheer him up a little. "I promise." Then she kissed his cheek. Sokka blushed furociously, and then smiled. _SIARA JUST KISSED ME! _That friendly little kiss really made him feel a whole lot better.

He held Siara even tighter. "Thanks, Siara," he said, happy to have such a caring friend.

"I'm always here for ya," she replied, smiling. Then she pulled away from their long hug and looked Sokka staright in the eye. "Remember that," she said, her expression soft. She gave him a warm smile, then stood up and walked away. She was somewhat surprised to find Katara looking her way. "Hey Siara," she said with a smile.

"Hi Katara," Siara replied.

"What's wrong with Sokka?" Katara asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"Suki just broke his heart," Siara replied quietly.

Katara looked surprised. "She broke up with him?" she asked.

Siara shook her head. "No, worse," she answered. "She cheated on him with Jet."

Katara was even more shocked than before. "Really? But, I could never picture her doing _that_!"

"That's what I thought," Siara muttered as she walked away.

-------

It was starting to get late. The sun was close to setting, and it was starting to get a bit cool outside. Sokka decided to walk back to his room, hoping he wouldn't see Suki or Jet on the way. He just wanted to lay down on his bed, and analyze what had happened, for the millionth time.

As Sokka entered his room, he found that nobody else was in there. _Good._ He sat down on his bed, and put his hand to his cheek, right where Siara had kissed him. _I should tell her..._ he thought. _I really need to... But what if she cheats on me like Suki did? What am I thinking, Siara would NEVER do that! But... that's what I thought about Suki... But Siara's so..._ Sokka sighed. "What now, Sokka?" he asked himself aloud.

A/N: POOR SOKKA! -cries- WA! Oh, I can't believe I just did that to poor Sokka! WHAT DID HE DO TO DESERVE THAT? Anyway, please review! Thanks! And for all you AxK fans, there's gonna be more in later chapters, I promise! But... this is mostly a Sokka-centered story... so... Oh whatever, just review! LOL:)

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK!)


	7. Confession

A/N: Chapter 7! Yay! Sorry about the wait... I've been really busy... I know, terrible excuse. Anyway... When your done reading, click on that little bluish button and send me a review! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! Lol! I love all my reviewers! (not _that_ way, you sicko!) lol

reviews-

**avatarkgb:** Poor Sokka... Yeah, there's gonna be some more action... I promise :) And if not in this chapter, then there _will _be more action later on in the story.

**AngelBabie4u:** Thanks for being so nice:D

**The Next Avatar:** I know it, I'm such an evil meanie! I can't believe I did that to poor Sokka! BAD ME! -hits myself on the head with Suki's fan- I know, I'm wacko. Lol too many cookies... WAY too many...

**aangsair:** Thank you so much! Lol you're one of my best reviewers! I feel srry for poor Sokka too. I'm a big evil jerk for doing that to him! I felt really bad when I was typing it. BAD ME! (And BAD SUKI:P lol) I'm more of a SokkaxSuki, SokkaxOC person, but AangxKatara is a close second! I think it's so cute! LOL And there's gonna be more of it.

**SunLeopord:** LOL Thanks! There's gunna be alot more :)

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it? You better start running now, Sokka...

Sokka: I'M WAY AHEAD OF YA! -takes off running-

lol

-Chapter 7- Confession

Sokka couldn't take it anymore. _I have to tell Siara!_ He got out of his bed, and just as he was going to exit the room, he heard a knock at the door. He slowly pulled it open, hoping it wasn't going to be Suki. Fortunately, it was just who he'd hoped it would be. "Hi," Siara said quietly.

"Um, hey, Siara..." Sokka replied nervously. _Ok, why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_

"I was just going to go to the beach... Ya know, my favorite thinking spot... Wanna come with me?"

_The perfect place to tell her!_ "Um, ok!" Sokka said happily as he walked out of the door.

-------

The sun was almost completely out of sight. It looked so beautiful. As they sat down on the cool sandy beach, right in front of the ocean, Siara gave Sokka another friendly hug. And, of course, Sokka hugged her back. "I can only imagine how you feel right now," Siara said guiltily. "After, well... you know..."

"It's ok..." Sokka replied. "Maybe Suki just... wasn't the girl for me. Besides... I think I like someone else now..." And that was true. He had pretty much forgotten about Suki... and he had _Siara_ to thank for that...

Siara giggled. "Really... Who it is?" she asked excitedly, pulling away from their hug.

Sokka blushed. "Um... I don't know if I should tell..." he muttered.

"Oh, come on!" Siara said. "We're friends! You can tell me!"

Sokka sighed. "But I don't know if she likes me or not..." he started. "And what if she cheats on me like Suki did?"

"Not everyone's gonna break your heart, Sokka," Siara said with a warm smile. _I sure wouldn't..._ She put her hand over his.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." He stared at the ground. _Siara wouldn't do anything like that..._

"Now tell me! Who do you like?" Siara asked, getting anxious.

_Would Siara cheat on me? Only one way to find out..._

Sokka turned and faced Siara, and looked into her emerald eyes. _She looks so pretty..._ He took a deep breath as he gently wrapped his arms around Siara's waist, continuing to gaze down into those deep green eyes. Although his heart was pounding wildly and his face was burning, he confessed. "I love _you_, Siara," he said softly, almost a whisper.

_I LOVE YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU TOO!_ Siara thought. But those words wouldn't leave her mouth.

Sokka was beginning to worry. _Why isn't she saying anything? What if she doesn't like me? Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't have told her!_

Since the words wouldn't exit her mouth, Siara thought of a better way. She wrapped her arms tightly around Sokka's neck, and gave him a long and very satisfactory kiss. _She loves me! _Sokka thought happily.

When the kiss stopped, Sokka blushed, and smiled. A warm smile also crept onto Siara's face. "I love you too, Sokka..." she said in the same quiet tone. The two of them sat there quietly, just gazing out at the ocean. Sokka had his arm wrapped around Siara, and she was laying her head on his shoulder. "I take it that you feel better?" she asked.

Sokka smiled and kissed Siara's forehead. "Much better," he replied. "Thanks, Siara."

"Any time," she said.

The two continued to stare out at the ocean for a while, not saying a word to eachother... although, they were thinking about eachother...

_I think I'm actually starting to forget about what Suki did to me,_ Sokka thought. _And I have Siara to thank for that. She loves me! She really loves me! And I know she wouldn't go and make-out with Jet, or anyone... But that's what I thought about Suki... Oh, what am I thinking? Siara wouldn't cheat! But I wonder what Suki's gonna think when she finds out I have some serious feelings for her best friend..._

_Poor Sokka..._ Siara thought to herself. _He really loved Suki, and then she just had to go and rip his heart out. I would NEVER do that! Even if I did like another guy, I wouldn't go and lip-wrestle with him! I'm not mad at Suki, or anything... I have no reason to be! But- I AM surprised. It's not like her to do this! And she really liked Sokka! Oh, crap! How's she going to react when she finds out I kissed him? Well, she likes Jet now... Maybe she won't care? Let's only hope!_

-------

Sokka opened his eyes to see bright sunlight shining over them. _What happened?_ he thought with a yawn. He must have fallen asleep.

He looked beside him, and noticed Siara was soundly sleeping next to him with her head on his shoulder. That made Sokka blush slightly, but his face quickly cooled off as he remembered what had happened the night before. He smiled and kissed Siara on her forehead. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. "Huh? Sokka?" she asked sleepily.

Sokka laughed. "Good morning," he said.

Siara rubbed her eyes, and sat up to face him. "'Morning..." she yawned. "I'm bored already," she muttered with a laugh.

"Same here..." Sokka replied blankly. "Um... Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked hopefully, as if he was asking her out on a date.

"You read my mind!" Siara exclaimed happily as she gave Sokka a little kiss on the cheek. They both stood up and went to the dining room to grab a bite to eat.

-------

Katara sighed miserably as she gazed out into the turquoise-blue ocean. _Why do I feel like this?_ she thought._ I mean, I'm feeling this strange longing that I've never really noticed before... Could I be falling for Aang? I CAN'T BE! He's my best friend, not my boyfriend... but after all this time I've been spending with him, I feel like I've known him all my life! And Aang is so nice... so funny... so... sweet... I think I do like him..._ Katara sighed again.

"Are you ok, Katara?" asked a voice. Surprised, Katara turned around to see Tanya sitting next to her. They had really grown to trust eachother the past few days, and had quickly become good friends. "You look bothered."

"Well..." Katara started, "...What do you do when you think you're falling for your best friend?" she asked.

Tanya giggled. "You like Aang, don't you?"

Katara nodded. "Yeah. But what do I do?"

"You should _tell him _you like him," Tanya replied. "And, judging by the way he's constantly smiling at you, I think he feels the same way about _you_!"

Katara blushed. "You really think he does?" she asked quietly, but excitedly.

"It's pretty obvious," Tanya said. "A lot of guys act that way around girls... it's there little way of _'flirting'_."

Katara giggled. "Wait a second... If that's how guys sometimes act around girls... Wasn't Sokka flirting with Siara yesterday?"

"Oh, probably," Tanya muttered with a grin. "But... _promise not to tell anyone_?"

Katara nodded.

"Well... Siara told me she... uh... has a thing for Sokka..." Tanya finished, snickering.

Katara laughed out loud. "Really? Aw, that's so sweet!" she cried. "They would make such a cute couple, don't you think?"

"Yes they would!" Tanya replied, stiffling a laugh.

-------

"Hey, Siara?" Sokka asked. He and Siara were walking around the town, slowly making their way to the dining room for breakfast.

"Yeah?"

"Um... You remember what happened last night and all?" he asked nervously. "When we, uh, kissed?"

Siara smiled. "Uh huh..."

Sokka continued. "Well... What do you think Suki's gonna say about it?"

Siara stopped walking. "I-I, uh... I don't know..." she replied quietly. "I mean... She _is_ my best friend, she'll probably understand... But then again, she really liked you... I think it's best if we don't let her find out."

"Sounds good to me," Sokka said. He grabbed Siara's hand and the two continued walking.

A/N: Aw, That's so cute! -points and laughs- Sokka and Siara, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! -Sokka and Siara both blush- LOL Bet you saw that comin', didn't you? Is Suki gonna find out? If she does, what's she gonna do? You never know! Lmao Please review! Oh, yeah... about the AxK stuff... There's gonna be more, I'm just trying to introduce it lightly :)

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK)


	8. Moon Festival part1

A/N: Chapter 8! FINALLY! Sorry about the wait... I bet your all wondering what my lame excuse is _this_ time... Well, it was my birthday on the 11th... and I was really busy... I have two other stories... so...Whatever. Lol Please review! And thanks to **PrincessHayLin**! I'll visit your site ASAP:) Oh yeah, and to **ChEeSyPiEmOnKeY**... Thanks! You weren't the only one who felt bad! Try writing it, lol! BAD SUKI! -wacks her w/ her fan- BAD! Poor Sokka... But hey, at least he got a new girl! Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Nick does. But that's not gonna stop me from trying, lol! You know the drill. -chases Sokka-

-Chapter 8- Moon Festival -part1

"So... What do you wanna do now?" Sokka asked as he and Siara left the dining room. They'd just gotten done eating breakfast, and were still bored.

"Well..." Siara started, "... I'm gonna go find Tanya... I gotta tell her something..."

Sokka looked at her with a confused expression. "What is it?" he asked.

Siara giggled. "Well, she knows that I, uh... like you..." she sputtered. Sokka blushed and smiled. Siara continued. "I'm gonna tell her to keep it, well, kind of a _secret_ from Suki."

"Oh, _Suki..._" Sokka muttered. He stared at the ground and sighed.

"It's ok, Sokka..." Siara said calmly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know, you're probably scarred for life, but... you gotta move on. Forget about her, and focus on what's happening _now_."

Sokka smiled and looked into Siara's deep emerald eyes. "Like _you_," he said softly. He wrapped his arms around Siara's small frame and embraced her in a sweet kiss. Immediately Siara gave in, and tightly wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck.

Once it stopped, the new couple looked at eachother and smiled. "Well, I'd better go now..." Siara said as she walked away. "I'll see you later, Sokka!"

Sokka watched her leave. "Bye," he whispered softly, although it wasn't nearly loud enough for Siara to hear. He had to admit, Siara made him feel much better about that whole _situation._ _Ok, so maybe I did like Siara from the moment I met her. I think I'm really starting to love her even more than I have ever loved Suki._

-------

As Siara was making her way to her room to find Tanya, she froze when she heard a voice. "Hi, Siara!"

Siara turned around to see Suki. And she was holding hands with none other than _Jet_. _Of course..._ Siara glared at Jet, but smiled at her best friend. "Oh, um... Hey, Suki... What's up?"

Suki smiled. "Oh, nothing... Just hanging out with Jet," she replied. Then she kissed Jet softly on the cheek. That really disgusted Siara. _What does she see in that guy?_

"Uh, Suki?" Siara muttered.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Siara asked hopefully.

"Sure, ok," Suki replied. She looked up at Jet. "I'll be right back," she said in a very flirty tone.

Suki followed Siara into her room. To her surprise, Tanya wasn't there. She decided she'd look for her cousin later. Now she wanted to talk. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday..."

"Oh yeah, about that..." Suki mumbled. "See, well, I just-"

"It's not like you to do this, Suki!" Siara exclaimed. "I mean, you just met Jet yesterday, and you went and kissed him! AND YOU WERE GOING OUT WITH SOKKA!"

Suki looked at the floor and sighed. "I know... But, well, Jet and I... We have more, uh... chemestry between us. More than me and Sokka did... I was going to break up with him, but-"

"You really hurt Sokka!" Siara shouted, sounding very concerned. "You should have seen him..."

"I know, Siara, but... Wait, why are you so concerned about Sokka?" Suki asked, sounding dumb-founded.

"He's my friend, and you know me, when my friends are sad I'm there for them. You remember when you had _your_ first break-up?" Siara asked, calming down a little.

Suki sighed. "Yeah. And I really liked that guy... Oh, I can't even remember his name... I felt so... rejected."

"And I was there for you all the way!" Siara pointed out.

"But this is different... Jet is just, so... _wow_."

"Remember how upset you were?" Siara asked.

Suki nodded. "Yeah."

"Now tell me... How do you think Sokka feels?"

Suki stared at the floor. "I bet he hates my guts now, doesn't he?" she asked.

"I'm not sure..." Siara muttered.

"Do you think he'd still want to be my friend?" Suki questioned excitedly.

Siara giggled. "Well, I wouldn't see why not..." But then she remembered why she was heading for her room in the first place. "Um, Suki? I think I'm gonna go... I gotta go, uh... find... Tanya..."

"Oh, I think she's at the beach... I'd better go too, Jet and I are getting ready for tonight!"

Siara stared at her friend, with a very confused expression on her face. "What's tonight?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? Tonight is the night of the Moon Festival! You know, the night when the full moon glows its brightest yellow, brighter than it has all year!"

Siara smiled "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Then, the two teenage girls left the room, heading in two different directions.

-------

As Siara was heading down to the beach, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Hey," said a voice. Siara looked beside her to see Sokka smiling sweetly. "Hi!" she replied happily.

"Do you know what's going on around here? There are all these stands being set up, and there's even a dance floor-"

"Tonight's the night of the Moon Festival," Siara exclaimed. Sokka just looked at her with a confused expression, as if to say, 'What the heck are you talking about?'. Siara giggled at the look on his face, and then continued. "Tonight is the one night of the year in Kyoshi when the full moon glows its brightest. It's really pretty! And there's music, and dancing, and food-"

"FOOD?" Sokka shouted.

Siara laughed. "That's one thing that's never going to change about you, Sokka!" She continued laughing out loud.

"What? I like food!" Sokka said happily. But then he changed the subject. "Did you tell Tanya yet? You know, about... _us_?" he asked.

"No, I can't find her. Suki told me she was at the beach, so that's where I'm going..."

"Oh," Sokka muttered. "Can I come?" he questioned hopefully.

"Of course," Siara whispered as she kissed Sokka's cheek softly. When she pulled away, he sighed and smiled delierously. "Wow," he said, still sounding dazed.

Siara giggled. Sokka blushed once he realized what he'd done. _Smooth move, smart guy!_ he thought to himself. _You idiot..._

-------

Katara and Tanya were still at the beach, just blabbering away about guys. "I met this really cute Earthbender yesterday!" Tanya exclaimed happily.

"Really? Katara asked. "What's his name?"

"His name is Rick, and he's ninteen! He's really sweet, and he asked me to go with him to the Moon Festival tonight!"

"Cool!" Katara cried. "Wait a minute... Moon Festival? What's that?"

"The Moon Festival is held on the one night of the year in Kyoshi Island when the full moon shines its brightest, and stars are sparkling every where. It's really quite beautiful! And there's music, dancing, food, and other things like that. Moon Festivals are always fun!"

"It sounds really fun!" Katara mentioned.

"Hey guys," said a voice. Tanya and Katara turned around to see Sokka and Siara. But what surprised them most, though, is that they were holding hands.

"Hi Sokka, hi Siara..." Katara mumbled in confusion. "Did you guys hear about the Moon Festival tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Siara replied. "Do you guys have a date?"

Tanya smiled. "I met this really cute guy, and his name is Rick... And he asked me to go with him!"

"Awesome!" Siara said.

"Who are you going with, Katara?" Sokka asked tauntingly. "_Aang?_"

Katara blushed. She was seriously considering asking him to go to the festival with her... but she wasn't going to let her _brother_ know that. "Um... Who's _your_ date?" she asked, in the same tone. "Or could you even get a date?"

Sokka blushed. He really wanted to ask Siara to go with him... He then remembered he was holding her hand. "Uh, well, Yeah! I _do_ have a date!" he exclaimed happily.

"Who?" Katara and Tanya asked, although they already had a pretty good idea who it was.

Sokka looked beside him at Siara, and noticed she was smiling very sweetly at him. "Siara's my date!" he said excitedly. He put his arm around Siara and pulled her a little closer to him and kissed her cheek, just to prove his point.

Katara and Tanya could not stop giggling. "Aw, that's so sweet!" Tanya cried. "My baby cousin's got herself a boyfriend!"

Siara blushed. "Tanya, would you please?" she muttered.

Tanya giggled. "I'm just kidding, Siara."

"But could you keep this a secret from Suki?" Sokka asked.

"I almost forgot about that..." Katara mumbled to herself. "What would she think if she knew you were with Sokka?"

"I dunno..." Siara said quietly. "She would either not care, because she's currently obsessed with _Jet_, or she would consider me a back-stabber and a very shallow friend for taking her ex-boyfriend. I'm hoping it's the first one."

Then the four of them stayed quiet for a while, gazing out into the ocean.

A/N: Not exactly a cliffy. LOL Please review! And about the "Rick" thing... I couldn't think of a good name, and my mom's boyfriend's -points and laughs at my mom- name is Rick... so it just popped into my head first, lol! SEND ME A REVIEW! And you won't havr to wait as long for the next chapter, I promise! And there's gonna be more action soon...

Britt (Sokka obsessed freak)


	9. Moon Festival part2

A/N: Um... -thinks of something good to say-... I got nothin'. Please review! And I had school this past week, and I was sick, so I couldn't update as much as I wanted to LOL SRRY! And that's why I made this chapter LONG!

reviews-

**SunLeopord:** LOL Cool! That's awesome lol I know a lot of people born on the 11th too lol! Srry I had to make you wait SO LONG! I've been SOOO busy (lame excuse, I know) :)

**PrincessHayLin:** Thanks! And your welcome! You're nice too! Lol I am SOOOOOOO looking foreward to the sequal:)

**aangsair:** I'm good! Lol I had to go to school on monday. And this year's gonna suck. But at least I know everyone, lol. Thanks for being so nice! I like the fluffy stuff between Sokka and Siara too lol!

**The Next Avatar:** Thanks :) Poor Sokka...

**Katara183**: Thanks:)

**inugirl500:** Thanks:)

A HUGE MAJOR thank you to ALL my reviewers! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. You really should know that already. But I'm trying!

-Chapter 9- Moon Festival -part2

"Guys, I'm gonna go take a walk..." Katara said quietly. She stood up and headed away from the beach and into town, without even saying 'good bye'.

"Is she ok?" Siara asked as they watched Katara walk away.

"Well..." Tanya started, "...I, uh... I don't know. Maybe she just needs some time alone..." Actually, Tanya knew very well what was wrong with Katara... The only thing on the young Waterbender's mind was, of course, _Aang._

Sokka and Siara looked at eachother and shrugged.

-------

Katara was making her way down the street, thinking to herself. _Should I ask Aang to go to the Moon Festival with me tonight? If I don't, then I would probably be the only person there without a date, and that would stink. But what would Aang say? What if he doesn't like me? And what if Sokka found out? Then he'd tease me for the rest of my life!_ She sighed heavily as she continued on down the street, heading for really no place in particular.

"Hey, Katara!" someone shouted. Startled, Katara looked behind her to see Aang waving at her. He then motioned for her to walk over to him.

"Hi, Aang," Katara muttered nervously as she approached her friend. "What's up?"

"Well," Aang started, now staring at his feet. "I was wondering if you would like to... go to the Moon Festival with me tonight? I mean... I don't have a date, and-"

"I'D LOVE TO!" Katara blurted, without even thinking first. "I mean... That sounds, er... nice." Her face turned bright red with embarrassment. _Why did I have to open my big mouth like that?_

Aang's expression turned into his trademark smile. "Ok, great!" he exclaimed. "I'll see you later, then!" Aang suddenly turned and walked away.

"Good bye," Katara whispered, but not nearly loud enough for Aang to hear. She turned around in the direction she was heading in the first place and continued her little walk. _Aang asked ME!_ she thought with a smile.

-------

Sokka, Siara, and Tanya were still at the beach, gazing out into the ocean, being as bored as humanly possible. "So," Siara sighed. "What do you guys wanna do now?"

Sokka and Tanya looked at her and opened their mouths as if to say something, but before anyone could get out a reply, they heard a voice. "Hey, Tanya."

The three turned around and saw an attractive young man, about Tanya's age. He was tall, muscular, and his brown eyes matched his long, brown hair. From the looks of it, any girl would have considered him handsome. "Hi Rick!" Tanya exclaimed as she stood up with a jolt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Sokka and Siara looked at eachother and snickered loudly.

Tanya then broke from the kiss and looked at the other two teens. "Guys, this is Rick. Rick, this is my younger cousin, Siara, and her _boyfriend_, Sokka."

Siara blushed and Sokka kissed her cheek, as if to show off the fact that she was his girlfriend. "Hey," Rick said smoothly.

Sokka and Siara waved. "So, _this_ is your boyfriend," Siara said, trying to tease her cousin. Tanya smiled.

"Guys, it's getting kinda late," Tanya mentioned. "Siara, I think it's time we got ready for tonight..."

Siara stood up beside her cousin, and gave Sokka a flirty smile, that made him slightly blush. "Ok, then," Siara said. "We'll be back!" She and Tanya headed off in the direction of their room.

-------

Sokka, Aang, and Rick were waiting outside of Siara's room. All the girls decided to get ready in there.

"Jeeze, what's taking them so long?" Aang asked impatiently. Apparently, he couldn't wait to see Katara in her brand new dress she'd just recently bought.

Sokka walked up to the door where the four girls were dressing, and knocked loudly. "Are you guys done in there?" he asked, in the same impatient tone.

"Just a minute, Sokka!" Siara replied with a slight giggle. Actually, _all_ the girls were laughing. The boys assumed it was probably just _girl-talk_, or something.

Then the door opened, and Suki came out first. She had on a long, light green dress with spaghetti-straps. Her white warrior make-up was washed off, and replaced with a touch of dark eye-shadow, and a slight bit of lip stick. "You look _great_, Suki," said a voice.

Suki's face lit up, and she ran into the arms of the person who said those words. "Thank you, Jet!" she replied as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. Sokka remembered what Siara had said earlier, and tried to ignore them. It didn't exactly work, though, because he glared at Jet for what seemed like the longest time. Lucky for him, Jet and Suki had already walked off, heading for the festival.

The door opened again, and Tanya stepped outside. She had on a dark, forest-green dress with the long sleeves that showed her bare shoulders. Her long, black hair was pulled back neatly in a bun with chop sticks, and she had on a thick coat of eye liner, that made her big brown eyes look even bigger. Her lips were painted a dark maroon.

Rick walked up to her and took her by the hand, "Tanya, you look geourgous."

Tanya smiled. "Thank you," she replied. "And you don't look so bad yourself!" she added in a very flirty tone.

The next to exit the room was Katara. "All done!" she exclaimed. She was wearing a long, beautiful, pail blue dress that had straps that tied around the back of her neck, with a darker blue sash around her waist. Her hair was in it's usual braid, but now a shiny blue ribbon was barided in with it. Aang walked up to her. "That dress looks really pretty on you, Katara," he muttered nervously.

Katara blushed. "Um, thanks, Aang!" Then she walked up to her brother. "Hey Sokka, you're gonna _flip_ when you see Siara!" she stated, starting to snicker.

"Yeah," Tanya added. "She looks _really_ pretty in her dress!"

"Uh..." Sokka muttered, his cheeks turning red.

"Come on out Siara!" Katara shouted as she faced the door. "Your boyfriend is _dieing_ to see you!"

Sokka blused an even deeper crimson color. "Katara!" he groaned.

The door slowly creaked open, and out stepped Siara. Sokka stared at her, his eyes as wide as the could go and his mouth hung open. _Oh my god... she looks so... WOW..._ Siara was wearing a strappless navy blue dress that just reached slightly passed her knees, the hems ever so lightly outlined in gold. It amazed Sokka at how the dress hugged Siara's small frame the way it did. She was wearing a bit of eye liner and mascara, and her eye lids were slightly painted gold, causing her emerald green eyes to sparkle. What was really different, though, was that her hair was out of it's usual poney tail. It was now flowing down past her shoulders in amber waves. And she truly did look beautiful. "So..." Siara started, spinning around in her dress, as if to model it for everyone, "...What do ya think?"

Sokka still couldn't take his eyes off her. "Y-you look... so... so..." he sputtered, still trying to find the right words to fit Siara's discription, "..._amazing_."

Siara walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Sokka," she whispered in his ear.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Tanya asked. "Let's go!"

The three couples made their way to the Moon Festival, each guy holding their girl's hand (which really made Katara blush, by the way).

-------

"Wow... This _does_ look fun!" Katara said excitedly. There were all kinds of stands in every which way, music playing, a huge dance floor, and places to eat. Not to mention people were everywhere.

"It is!" Tanya replied. "So, where to first?"

"I know what I'm gonna do!" Sokka shouted as he grabbed Siara's hand and pulled her towards one of the food stands.

Aang and Katara looked at eachother and laughed. "What do you wanna do, Katara?" Aang asked hopefully and excitedly.

Katara smiled at him. "Well, how about we just look around, and if we see something fun, we'll do it!"

"Ok, then!"

-------

"Mmm!" Sokka muttered, his mouth full of desert. "Who would have thought chocolate cake here would taste so good?"

Siara smiled and took another big bite out of the delicious chocolate cake she and Sokka were sharing. "Mmm hmm!" she agreed, and then took the last bite.

"So... where do you wanna go next?" Sokka asked.

Siara thought a moment. "Let's catch up with Aang and Katara and see what they're doing," she replied. "Maybe Aang won her a prize, or something!" The two teens snickered, and took off to find Aang and Katara.

"Hey guys!" Aang said happily as he saw Sokka and Siara approaching him.

"Hi!" Siara said. "What've you guys been up to?"

"Well," Katara started shyly, "Aang won me this by knocking down some bottles..." She then held up a good-sized stuffed bear.

Sokka and Siara looked at eachother and giggled. "Told ya so!" she whispered in his ear.

Katara looked at them suspiciously. "What was that all about?" she asked.

"We figured he _would_ win you something..." Sokka muttered, as if he were trying to make his sister blush. And it worked.

Katara glared at her brother. "I don't see _you_ winning anything for Siara!" she spat.

Then it was Sokka's turn to blush. "Well, I, uh..."

"What did I tell ya?" Katara snapped. "Now we're gonna go dance, we'll see you guys later!" She and Aang headed off in the direction of the dance floor.

Sokka glared at Katara as she walked away. But the expression on his face softened as he felt Siara wrap her arms around his neck. "You don't have to win me anything," she whispered, and then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's go!" she shouted exctiedly as she grabbed Sokka's hand and ran to the gigantic dance floor.

"Hey, Siara!" someone shouted once they got there. Siara turned around to see Tanya motioning for them to come.

"Hey, Tanya," Siara said as she and Sokka walked up to her cousin, who was holding hands with Rick.

"You two little love-birds having a good time so far?" Tanya teased as she noticed Sokka had his arm wrapped around Siara's waist.

Siara smiled. "Yup! What about you two?"

Tanya answered by giving her boyfriend a long kiss, smack on the lips, which turned out to be a big lip-wrestle party after a while. Siara looked at Sokka and rolled her eyes. "I'm not related to her, I swear!" she muttered innocently.

Sokka laughed and Tanya and Rick broke from their kiss. "I dunno, Siara," Tanya started. "From the way I've seen you kiss him, I'd say you take after me in every way!"

Siara blushed. "HOW'D YOU KNOW I'VE KISSED SOKKA?" she asked, feeling bothered by all the generated heat on her cheeks.

Tanya laughed. "Don't think I didn't see you guys lip-sucking eachother earlier on my walk to the beach. How could I _not_ know?"

Siara continued to blush. "Um..."

"But... well...uh... she's a GOOD kisser!" Sokka added, as if to defend Siara.

Tanya and Rick looked at eachother and grinned. "Whatever you say, Sokka..." Tanya muttered. Then they noticed the music slow down into a different song.

"Would you like to dance, Tanya?" Rick asked politely as he offered Tanya his hand.

"Of course," the older girl replied as she took his hand and walked onto the dance floor.

Sokka stood there nervously, gazing at Siara. _She looks so... amazing..._ "Um, Siara... Do _you_ wanna dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

Siara smiled at him warmly. "I would love to," she said as she took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

There, they noticed Aang and Katara were dancing together, both looking embarrassed as ever. They also saw Tanya and Rick dancing and, as usual, making out.

Sokka held Siara close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they began swaying with the music, just like everyone else. "You look beautiful, Siara," Sokka said.

"Thanks," Siara replied. "Um, Sokka...?" Siara started quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if we should be dancing like this... I mean, I really like dancing with you and everything... But, what if Suki sees us-"

"I don't care if she sees us," Sokka whispered in Siara's ear sweetly. "I don't care if she has a problem with me loving you."

Siara thought a moment, and then smiled. "Neither do I."

The two teens gazed into eachother's eyes for what seemed like hours, although it was only for a few minutes. "I love you," Sokka said softly, breaking the long silence.

"I love you too," Siara whispered in the same soft tone. And without another word, Sokka pulled her into a long, sweet kiss. But little did they know, a teenage warrior girl, who happened to be Siara's best friend, was watching them, an empty wine bottle in her hand. Apparently she's had too much to drink that night at the festival...

A/N: WHEW! How's that for a long chapter? Still not over yet! DEFINETLY not! Ooohhh cliffy! How's she gonna react? Find out in the next chapter! LOL Please REVIEW! Thanks :)

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK!)


	10. Moon Festival part3

A/N: Ok, here's chapter 10! PLEASE REVIEW!

reviews-

**The Next Avatar:** Lol there's more AxK in the next chapter after this one, k? Like I said earlier, I'm trying to introduce it lightly. But don't freak, there's definetly gonna be a lot of AxK sooner or later, I promise :)

**PrincessHayLin:** Thank ya soooooo much! Lol Oh yeah, and that chat room idea sounds awesome:)

**aangsair:** Thanks :) Your storie's awesome! I haven't really reviewed for it in a while, because I've been SOOOO busy! Lol It's ok, I get grounded for no reason sometimes too hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

On with the chapter!

-Chapter 10- Moon Festival -part3

"SIARA!" Suki shouted as she stood up- well, tried to, anyway. "What... do you... think you're doing!"

Startled, Sokka and Siara broke their kiss and noticed a very drunk Suki standing in front of them, glaring at Siara. Immediately, Jet walked up behind Suki and put his hands on her shoulders. "Suki, you've had _way_ too much to drink! You should sit down-"

Suki just ignored him. "Siara, you... You little... BACKSTABBER!" she shouted as she walked over to where Siara and Sokka were dancing, stumbling after every other step.

Siara looked shocked. "Um Suki, wait, it's not what you think..."

"You stole my BOYFRIEND!" Suki yelled, still in a drunken voice, holding a fist in front of Siara's face.

"I'm not your _boyfriend_!" Sokka shouted as he backed away, trying to take Siara with him just incase that situation got ugly. Which was exactly what happened.

"Wait, Suki," Siara reasoned. "Jet's your boyfriend, and you obviously like _him_ more than Sokka..."

"You... you... BITCH!" Suki shouted, as she took another big swig of wine.

Now all attention was drawn on the two girls. Every single person on the dance floor was staring at them, and it was really starting to embarrass Siara. "Suki, can we talk about this later? Everyone's staring at us-"

"YOU LYING... BACKSTABBING... TRAITOR!" And without another word, Suki punched Siara in the face. Pretty hard. She immediately collapsed to the ground, out cold. Everyone watching gasped at the sight they saw.

Sokka glared at Suki. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" he shouted. Suki just stared at him blankly, chugged down the rest of the wine in the bottle, and also collapsed, aparently from too much alcohol.

"Oh my god!" Tanya yelled as she, Rick, Aang, and Katara ran up to the unconcious Siara. "We should take her to the hospital," she added.

Sokka nodded in agreement as he picked her up in his arms, and they left the festival.

-------

Sokka held onto Siara's hand tightly as she lay there in a bed, still unsoncious. They were the only two in the room. He was furious at Suki for doing that to his girlfriend. All he wanted was to dance with Siara, the girl who he longed for, and Suki just _had_ to get in the way. And wasn't she a little _young_ to be drinking so much? _Why would Suki care anyway? I mean, she cheated on me with Jet! She should be worried about him, not me! But I was the one who really wanted to dance with Siara... this whole situation happened because of me... it's all my fault... _

Sokka sighed. Still holding her hand, he watched Siara closely, hoping she would wake up soon. The dress she wore to the festival had been removed and replaced with her regular clothes, and her hair was back in it's usual loose poney tail at the base of her neck. As Sokka continued to examine her, he noticed her stirr some, and her eyes fluttered open. "Huh... Sokka?" she muttered quietly as she turned her head to face him.

Sokka smiled. "Hey, Siara," he said. "You feeling alright?" he asked.

Siara sat up. "My head still hurts, but I think I'll make it," she replied with a quiet laugh. "What happened last night?" she wondered.

"Well, we were dancing..." Sokka started, "... and Suki just _had_ to interrfere. She saw us kiss, and aparently she was pretty drunk, because she punched you in the face and knocked you out cold."

"So now she's probably pissed at me for taking you..." Siara said, sounding disappointed. "Why would she care anyway?"

"That's why I was wondering," Sokka added. "I guess it was all that alcohol getting to her head."

"I hope so," Siara muttered. "She's my best friend- well, besides _you_, of course..." She leaned over and kissed Sokka on his cheek. But she noticed he still had a somewhat sad expression. "What's wrong?" she asked softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Sokka sighed. "This is all my fault..." he muttered.

"What? No it's not, Sokka-"

"Yes it is," Sokka continued. "You got hurt because of me. I was the one who wanted to dance with you. I said I didn't care if Suki saw... but she did, and then..."

"No, it's not your fault!" Siara reassured him. "I know you probably feel that way, but... I didn't care if she saw either! Stop beating yourself up, Sokka." Siara then planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Once the kiss stopped, they looked at eachother and smiled. Then there was a knock at the door. It cracked open a little, and Suki poked her head inside, "Um, Siara, can I come in?" she asked hopefully. "I really want to talk to you..."

Siara glanced beside her at Sokka, and then at Suki, and nodded. As Suki stepped inside, Sokka walked out, closed the door behind him, and waited. "Listen, Siara..." Suki started as she sat in the chair Sokka was sitting in earlier, "... I just wanted to say I was sorry about what I did last night. I mean, I was drunk, and I just couldn't help it... And you're my best friend, you should be able to go out with whoever you want. I'm really sorry I punched you. And I apoligize for embarassing you in front of everyone at the festival. I guess I really need to stay away from that wine for a while!"

She and Siara laughed. "It's ok," Siara said calmly. "I understand, you were drunk, and I _know_ you couldn't help it."

"Now tell me," Suki said with a giggle, "how stupid did I act last night?"

Siara started laughing uncontrolably. "Y-you should have seen yourself!" she sputtered, struggling to talk through all her laughter. "You sounded hilarious! And you could barely walk!"

Suki also started snickering. "I was that bad?" she asked.

"Oh man, you were pretty bad!"

"So, what all have you and Sokka been doing?" Suki wondered with a sly smile.

"Well, I found out he's a _really_ good kisser!" Siara replied.

"Have you guys had-"

"SUKI!" Siara shouted as she jokingly shoved her friend. "You sick minded freak!"

She and Suki burst into laughter again, and chattered on and on about guys.

A/N: Ok that was chapter 10! I know, short chapter. But if I added what would happen next, then it would probably make this chapter TOO long. The next chapter will be longer, and there's more AangxKatara romance stuff. But it's NOTHING DIRTY! Lol! PLEASE REVIEW and I'll update more often!

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK!)


End file.
